elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stenvar
Stenvar is a Nord mercenary who lives in Windhelm. He can be found in Candlehearth Hall on the second floor. After hiring him as a follower and wearing an Amulet of Mara, Stenvar becomes a candidate for marriage. Stenvar can be recruited to the Blades. Interactions Marriage Similar to all other marriage candidates, Stenvar opens a store if the Dragonborn becomes his spouse. The Dragonborn can collect a minimum of 100 daily, or choose to let the profits accumulate. Likewise, the Dragonborn can buy and sell goods with Stenvar. When the Dragonborn puts on the amulet of Mara and speaks to Stenvar, the following dialogue will ensue: "An Amulet of Mara, you're looking for marriage, then?" Interested in me, are you?: "Won't lie, I am. And you?" *'I won't lie. I am.' "Then it's settled. You and me." If the Dragonborn speaks to Stenvar after accepting his proposal, he will say "You should tell the priest we're getting married. They'll take things from there." After arranging the wedding with Maramal at the Temple of Mara in Riften, Stenvar will say "The wedding is soon. It'll be a good day," and, later, "Who would have thought I'd be getting married?" Once Stenvar and the Dragonborn begin courting (after he comments on the Amulet of Mara), his voice takes on a softer, more affectionate tone. Combat Stenvar specializes in skills Heavy Armor, Block, Two-Handed, and Archery. He is quite skilled with two-handed weapons, which he mentions when the Dragonborn first meets him. He wears steel armor and has a iron greatsword sheathed on his back. He is an excellent warrior, who is ideal to use due to his resiliency. He is also somewhat talkative, making a variety of remarks when visiting numerous locations throughtout Skyrim. Because Stenvar attacks aggressively, he is vulnerable to attacks from the Dragonborn such as arrows and spells. Keeping the enemies attention focused on the Dragonborn is key for Stenvar to attack more effectively without losing as much health. Occasionally a glitch will occur where Stenvar, instead of sheathing his blade, walks for a while in slow motion with his two handed weapon in one hand. This can hinder his movement greatly. A solution is to trade an item with him. If done correctly, his weapon will appear on his back where it should be. Dialogue *While traveling through Dwemer ruins, he will comment on the craftsmanship and say things like, "I bet it took some Dwemer a year to build that." *If he is taken through a fort, he will say things like, "When I was a boy I used to dream about having one of these places all to myself." *While in crypts or other ruins, his greedy side shows; he often mentions how some items catch good prices, or while in a mine, he mentions how great it would be to find a vein of gold. **He will also show this when being asked to trade, casually mentioning, "Feel free to give me all the gold you want." **He will also warn the Dragonborn: "They say ruins like these are filled with treasure; of course, they're filled with traps too." *He also is very open about his combat experience. "Taken alone, the Draugr aren't so fearsome; they are far more dangerous in greater numbers." ** "I prefer fighting bandits to fighting Draugr. 'Least the bandits know when to stay dead." Appearances * de:Stenvar es:Stenvar Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters